The Gold Seer
by tytaurus
Summary: ! If you have NOT read We Are Golden: Prologue, due so NOW! Lexi's arc of the We Are Golden Series. She arrives at Hogwarts unaware of how she got there. Will the wizarding world break her?


**!**

**If you have NOT read the Prologue "We are Golden: Prologue" please read that before this!**

**!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter or any other worlds you may see in this story.**

* * *

><p>The Gold Seer<p>

It was there, sitting at a desk across from a bearded old man dressed in robes and a steepled hat, that Lexi truly felt like she didn't belong. She was certain she had no idea where this place was when she first woke up on the cold stone hallway, but now she felt even farther away from home.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," he spoke softly, "This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft..." Lexi spoke, her voice quiet as if not sure what to say.

"Are you not familiar with this?" the headmaster asked.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't know magic existed."

"Very peculiar," the witch, McGonagall, spoke up, "as the students that witnessed your arrival here described something of a dark portal. In all my years as a witch, I have never heard of something such as this. Can you explain?"

"I don't know," Lexi panicked a bit, feeling at fault, "I didn't do anything wrong did I? I don't even know how I got here."

The old man, clearly noticing the confusion in the room, interrupted, "Why don't we start by hearing what you remember. What happened before you woke up here?"

"W-well," her eyes danced, and her memory was somewhat fuzzy. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and began, "I remember being late for school that morning. It's not a witch or wizard school, it was just a normal one with math and science... But I was running late, and as I jogged down the road towards the school building I heard the school bells. I knew if I kept running I would only be a couple minutes late, but then..." the two professors leaned forward a little as Lexi paused, "I think I... fell."

"You fell?" McGonagall asked.

"It was like I tripped, and suddenly fell, but I didn't hit the ground. I just remember that falling feeling. Then I was here." The room was silent for a while, and the tension was thick enough to feel heavy on Lexi, now getting worried about her current situation. "Will I be able to get home?"

"I cannot say for sure..." Dumbledore spoke, sounding somewhat melancholic, "however, what I can tell you is that we will look for a way. This is one of the oldest places in magic history after all, if there is any information on this dark portal you arrived in, we may find it here. In the meantime... Minerva, would you please find a place for miss... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Lexi Bridges."

"Of course, could you find a room for Miss Bridges to stay?"

"Here? At the school?" she sounded surprised.

"Where else? Would you have her stay in the Forbidden Forest?" he gave a light laugh at the thought. "She is a guest at Hogwarts. Magical or not, I should hope she be treated with hospitality."

"Of course." the witch agreed. "It will take some time to find you a room, we don't exactly have any guest quarters. In the mean time, are you hungry?"

"Actually, would you happen to have a library?"

* * *

><p>The Transfiguration Professor, as Lexi found out, guided her to the school library on the fourth floor. Lexi was spellbound by the amount of books, it was like her dream come true. Numerous students were seen studying or looking for books just like the library at her own school. It was comforting to feel a sense of familiarity to this magical school, and it was the first time a smile crept across her face since she arrived.<p>

"Where do I even begin?"

"If you'd like to take some time, I have a class soon, you can wait here if you'd like and I can return to fetch you later. Would that be alright?"

"Absolutely. You could leave me here for days and I'd be fine with that too."

Minerva gave a smile to the young girl's enthusiasm. You might not notice it at first glance, but she had a sense of sympathy for Lexi, and could only imagine how frightened one may be if they mysteriously woke up in a place completely unfamiliar to them.

With McGonagall's leave, Lexi spent a good thirty minutes or so just looking through the massive shelves, noticing several books she would be interested in, though she couldn't find a single book she had seen before. It might've increased the distance she was feeling upon her arrival, but with all the new reading material she actually felt more excited. She eventually Settled on some non-fiction, the book "Hogwarts, A History" assuming she may understand more about this place, and possibly get a feel as to where she was in the world.

"You're very lucky to get to read that without much effort, there's usually a two week to a month waiting period for that book." spoke a girl from behind her. She had long brown hair and was carrying two books under her arm.

"Really?" Lexi replied, marking her place on the page.

"First years often need it for studying, though the school year has only just begun, so there's not a waiting period yet. But you look much older than a first year student."

"Oh, I'm not a student." this comment produced a surprise in the girl.

"You're not!"

"It's kind of complicated... I'm actually not quite sure why I'm here, or how I got here even." sure it sounded strange, but it was true, "that one professor, what was her name... McGonagall? She's supposed to help me find a place to stay while Mr. Dumbledore helps me find my way back home."

It was a very weird situation, but it piqued the brunette's interest well enough to ask. "Where are you from?"

"My hometown is called Holly City. I was actually late for school there when something happened and I woke up here. I don't know what exactly happened though."

"You... must be joking. You are joking right?"

"No. Mrs. McGonagall said the students that saw me said I appeared in some dark portal or something. I don't really know what that means, but it sounds magical, and I'm certainly not magical."

So many questions were flying through the brunette's head right now. Is she a muggle? What is this dark portal? The words wanted to come but she didn't know where to begin. Then it clicked.

"So you are the girl they were talking about."

"Who's they?"

"There were some other Gryffindor students talking about you, showing up in some dark, misty hole in the floor. They are some friends of mine, Seamus and Dean. I thought they were joking. My God, you must be frightened with all this going on! I'm so sorry, I didn't even-"

"I'm fine," she assured, "yes it was a little scary, but everyone here seems so nice. My name's Lexi Bridges by the way." she extended her hand for a shake.

The brunette accepted the gesture, "Hermione Granger."

McGonagall came around the bookshelf moments after. "Ah, Miss Granger, I see you've met our recent guest."

"I have, and I'm quite confused on this whole 'portal' business."

"As am I." McGonagall admitted, "but for now, all we can do is accommodate Miss Bridges. On that matter, I'm still not quite sure where to have you stay..."

"She can stay with me." Hermione stated. "There are only three of us in our room, so there's an extra bed."

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?"

"Absolutely." Lexi looked at her new friend with a bit of shock. "Would that be alright with you?"

"Y-yes of course. Thank you." Lexi smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this short, crappy introduction chapter. I really meant for it to be longer, but I'm sick as a dog and can't keep my focus. I really wanted to get this one out like I promised so please excuse the rushy-ness of it, I will be returning to edit it, and polish the sentence structure.<strong>

**As for future chapters, I'm going to wait till I get better before I start again, so it could be tomorrow or it could be within a few days depending on how I feel. I PROMISE the next chapter will be better.**

**Fun Fact: Lexi was the last character I created, and when I was in the character creation phase, I first contemplated making her a butch kind of girl, but I already have an obnoxiously gay guy and I didn't want 2 stereotypes, not that I don't love Gage or that he doesn't have dimensions, but I felt it would be too much. Next I considered making her a no-it-all bookworm, but I figured since she was going to be in the Harry Potter world for a while I didn't want her to be too much like Hermione, so she's came out more quiet.**


End file.
